Blinding-White Snow
by KairiMcEwin
Summary: My name is Alfred Jones. Since World War 2, I've been partially blind. But now, I'm seeing a whole new light. He makes me see in a new way. (USUK, Partially-Blind!America, Modern Day, yaoi.)
1. Introductions

**[A/N]: Hello, I'm KairiMcEwin! I'm a bit new to the Hetalia fandom, my personality and appearance makes me sort of a love child of America, France, Greece and Japan... Weird, but hey. I usually RP as America or France, though I don't have an account for it.**

**Please note, this fanfic was inspired by another Blind!America fic, but I wanted to add my own twist. I do like the other fic and I respect it; I tried my best not to copy it. In my family, we actually have a blind cat that can only see lights and shadow. Reading that fic, I thought this up, and I do hope no-one thinks I'm copying. I tried to make my idea different. If I made any mistakes or you have some advice in-character-wise, please review and I'll get to ya!**

**Another note that this probably won't be updated very fast. I'm working on my SlenderMan fanfic, that's my first priority especially seeing I'm close to the end. Also, I'm a junior in High School, a prep school at that, so I do have other priorities as well. I'd like to ask for critique, because I want to improve as a writer(I'm going to pursue writing as my work); please, any advice or corrections would be most welcome! Don't be scared to review, I'm really a lax and chill kinda person. The fanfic writers are people, we love reviews! Well, enough of my rambling. Go ahead and read!**

* * *

I wake up to only lights and shadows.

No colours, no discernable features, just the sight of the lights and shadows playing before me.

I've learned to find everything when it's dark, but I still have a nightlight in every room to help me. I have everything organized, and each president helps me keep up with what it looks like outside, they describe the autumn and spring, summer and winter to me. Describe every building I must visit in detail so I don't fall. My glasses are still real, but they serve no purpose; it gives me the excuse I need by 'forgetting them' if I'm in a new place. All of my notes, my books are in Braille. I've learned to write, to pretend to read.

None of the other nations noticed. I've learned to sense distance from sounds, and I recognize voices, scents, heights of their shadows. I won't allow this to keep me from being a great country, to live up to expectations. I'm supposed to be strong, to be everything they see me as.

My name is Alfred Jones. Since World War 2, I've been partially blind. All I can see is light and shadow. No colours, no details, only me and the shadows.

* * *

"As such, we cannot allow this global warming to continue," Ludwig was saying, as I pretended to draw. Drawing was the one thing I couldn't do without sight, but no-one found it odd that I couldn't. The voice recorder in my pocket recorded the meeting for me, so that I could study the topics. "On another note, America has been borrowing too much and it is becoming a nuisance."

I looked to the tall, broad shadow of Germany. I always acted a little stupid and bubbly, to avoid awkward questions. Losing my sight had made me more serious, though I knew a sudden personality change would be suspicious. "Hey, it's not that much, dude!"

"You bloody fool, you're billions of dollars in debt!" I turned to 'look' at Arthur, the vague image of him from memories flickering in my mind. My heart beat a little faster; over the years, even though I couldn't see him, I had fallen for him. I supposed I'd always loved him, but every piece my senses picked up of him made my heart pound. I heard him sip his tea. "What on earth do you spend it on?"

I had the urge to snap at him, about the war, Hurricane Sandy, the economy; I didn't. I adopted a sheepish grin. "Well, there's always hero movies made and stuff, like Captain America!" My main reason to borrow was towards medical advancements; cancer, brain surgery... to gain my sight again. But no-one must know.

"We should just stop lending him money," Russia said, the scent of his vodka wafting in the air. Only he could be drinking so early.

Then I felt my head spin; the economy must have shifted again. I couldn't afford another fainting spell, not here. I gripped the table, which must have been noticed. "Ve, America, you don't look well."

"I-I'm fine, just tired." Which was true, I was up last night trying to find solutions for all of these troubles I had been having.

"Serves you right for playing video games all night, twit. Or maybe it's your horrible diet." England's words hurt; I hadn't had the heart to tell him that I'd been... growing feelings for him. He'd have to know about my eyes.

"It's hard work being a hero!" My head was beginning to ache; I'd forgotten to take an asprin. "Beside, I... I..." I grabbed my head to dull the migraine.

"L'Amérique, are you sure you feel well?"

I nodded. "Fine, I'm-just-fine," I managed, praying that I wouldn't faint.

"Leave him be. If he wants to act like a nancy, let him. He's probably looking for attention." Nancy; someone being pathetic. But even as Iggy said this, I caught the faint tone of worry. I guessed it was a habit from raising me.

I stood. "I, uh, need to use the bathroom." I turned and followed the familiar pattern of shadows, ones I could sense at any time of day. My back itched along an old scar, which had been scaring me for some time now. The recently counted election had sprouted rumors of secession among the states. The last time this had happened, the whole south had seceded and began to tear down the skin over my spine and across my back.

I gripped a sink, taking deep breaths. President Obama hadn't been well received by the opposing party, and Texas was passing around a post on facebook about seceding. The itch had become a sting, and I was frightened.

"Alfred." The British voice made me flinch, and I turned to Arthur's shadow. "Was it the talk of money? I understand your economy has been going through some hard times, and-"

"Iggy, I'm fine. I'm just tired, like I said."

There was a soft sigh as the Englishman walking towards me. "You know I still care for you."

I nodded, hoping I was looking in his eyes. "Yeah, I know, dude."

"Alfred, is something wrong with my forehead?"

I looked back to the mirror, where my shadow was reflected. "N-no, I just, uh... sorry..."

"Very well..." Arthur didn't sound too convinced.

"I-I'm gonna head home. I don't think I feel too well, yanno?" I moved to leave, but was pulled into an English hug. I froze, then wrapped my arms around England in return. He felt warm, and the scent of his burnt scones and mint made my heart squeeze. "Thanks, dude..." I flinched suddenly, rubbing my back. This secession talk back home frightened me.

"What is it, your back?"

"There's talk of secession... that's all. Last time, the whole South nearly seceded and I was almost torn apart."

The way Arthur's shadow shifted and the nearly silent gasp told me he was shocked. "Alfred, I'm sorry... Go rest, I'll tell them you were too sick to return to the meeting."

"Thanks, dude. I owe ya one." I gave him a smile, looking a little lower than where my gaze was settled. I turned to leave for sure, following the pattern of shadows to the outside. I breathed in the fresh air, feeling the cold late-November air nip on my face. Every sensation was appreciated.

"Alfred." Barack Obama's voice came from my immediate left. "Leaving early?"

"I'm not feeling too well, I think the economy shifted..." The President guided me to the car; it was just a bit too bright to tell where it was. "Iggy's covering for me."

"You see? He does care for you still." I had told Barack about my feelings and my thoughts; he and his wife were wonderfully kind. Michelle would always try to convince me to confess or to set up a scenario where I could, while her husband gave me full support. Mr. Barack was a good friend. "I must say, my wife plans to set up a-if you'll excuse the expression-a blind date."

I grinned. "Nah, it's cool, dude. It's just that I kinda get nervous about telling him..."

"Of course."

I buckled myself in, listening as Obama got in and started the car. The floor vibrated under my soft-soled shoes, thrummed in my ears and the shadows shifted across my vision. I closed my eyes, relaxing them from straining through the light. "Has it snowed yet?"

"No, the weather has been strangely shifting a lot."

"I've felt it, but I wasn't really sure."

"We're hoping for some snow soon. Maybe the surgery will be perfected so you can see it."

"I'd like that." I smiled at Obama, or at least I thought I did; it was a bit bright.


	2. Last Memory

The snow was falling around us lightly, the winter air cold and biting at my nose. I looked around at my troop, giving a grin to my friend from Idaho. The year was 1945, the January wind cold and bitter and the German camp just ahead of us. We had planned on attacking them in their sleep with the corporal going first to make sure the coast was clear.

I looked to the youngest of our troop, a scrawny kid named Brendon. He was only nineteen and came from Georgia. He seemed extremely jittery and clung to his gun, glancing around in fear like a rabbit.

I slowed down to the back of the troop, walking beside him. I called up to the corporal to be careful before I started a conversation with the kid. "Hey, kid, you okay?" I placed a hand on his shoulder.

Brendon looked over at me shyly. "Uh, yeah, I'm fine. It's just…" He flinched as I accidentally stepped on a branch.

"This is your first time holding a gun in combat, yeah?" I grinned as he nodded. "Don't worry; I got your back, Brendon. We're almost to their camp…" I patted his back comfortingly, earning a weak smile.

Suddenly I had a sickening sense of dread, and my eyes flicked to the corporal. The snow fell just as it always did, but everything felt almost… slow. I glanced at the ground and noticed that the frozen dirt had been disturbed a little further ahead. "Corporal, wait, something doesn't feel right!" I heard the click under the corporal's next step and I knew. I grabbed Brendon and shoved him under me against a large outcrop of rocks, just as the ground trembled with the explosion. The kid screamed, and I heard shouts behind me; I still didn't move.

Everything felt slow. The whoosh of air, the rocks and dirt hitting my back, the humming of the frozen earth under my boots, the blooming agony in my head seemed like it was floating around me. I pulled Brendon down as I fell to my knees, still focused on protecting him. My head felt like it was screaming in agony, but I was coughing too much to cry out.

My eyes opened to my sight cycling through blurred and clear, dark and painfully lit with my dead comrades. The snow still fell, blurring and adjusting painfully as it settled on my friend's body. Smoke drifted over the dead and the red snow peacefully; the wisps of smoke made the fire catching on the closest tree to the blast hazy as it snapped and swallowed the wood greedily. My eyes stung and blurred again, confusing me into stunned silence. Brendon tried to shift under me, his soft whimper bringing me back to my senses.

"Brendon, d-don't move, kid…" I rubbed my stinging eyes, squinting through the smoke. "Corporal, where are you?" I called out just as my gaze settled on his body lying across a mine shell. "Damnit… land mine…" My eyes stopped clearing, left in a blurred fog that frightened me. "K-kid, where-?" I felt Brendon start to stand and clutched his sleeve. "No… kid, I n-need you to… help me back-…"

Brendon had begun sobbing, his figure shaking in my blurred vision. "Th-they're all dead! I… it hurts, sir…"

I shook my head, managing a smile. "Kid, don't cry, you gotta m-man up. This is war. Help me back to our camp; I can't… my eyes…" I stumbled into a standing position, clinging to the soldier. "C'mon, Brendon, it's okay. They d-died as good men. We'll come back for them..."

Brendon held me up with a shaking arm, starting to lead me forward. The snow had blurred in my vision and wasn't visible anymore to me. I felt winter's chill freeze the blood in my hair, numbing the throbbing pain in my skull. I stumbled along with the young soldier, forcing myself to stay conscious until I heard American soldiers.

Then I let myself collapse, the snow melting on my cheeks with dirt, blood and tears.


	3. Discovery

I'd always been drawn to him. The man, the nation that took my hand in the lonely field and cared for me like he was my father. It wasn't like countries could have families, but we could have the illusion of one. He was my big brother, someone I looked up to in pride and love. But it was my people that had felt wronged by him; I didn't understand why. I had to grow up and fight for my people. It nearly broke me when I watched my people fighting his. I especially hated to see him cry on his knees in the pouring rain. And then, I watched him burn my capital. I figured he hated me after that.

It hurt a lot, but I managed to pick myself up and live without my big brother. By then he had become a stranger that I only dreamed about. A beautiful stranger with enchanting green eyes… I still watched him, I had watched him and tried to protect him inboth wars. I had fallen hard for him by World War 2. When I had heard the Germans had planned an ambush for him, I had gone after them to stop it.

But then… I couldn't watch him anymore. I couldn't see his green eyes anymore. But his voice still made my heart beat fast, and I strained to perfect every detail in memory. If I couldn't see, I would remember. I would remember everything about him. I wouldn't- couldn't- refused to forget.

* * *

My home in Washington, D.C. was probably neater than Arthur's. Since I couldn't see very well, I had to know where everything was and a mess would make me fall. There were bars in my bathroom so that I could get up if I'd fallen, and Braille name-stickers labeled clothes hangers, boxes and cans of food, shampoos and other similar things that could be confused. I did have a TV; it was more for show. I rarely used it.

I've learned how to cook without my sight, though it was a little difficult with spices or flour. Usually I got fast food so I didn't make a mess. Sometimes, Michelle invited me for dinner.

My best friend knew about my eyes. Tony had always wanted to help me, but he never quite grasped human food or utensils. He was usually found watching TV, out stalking Lithuania, sleeping or using his technology stuff. He had his own room in my basement, where I never went because of the steep stairs. When I was having trouble in blackouts, at night or in similar events, Tony was always trying to help. When I had gotten home after the meeting I didn't hear anything, so I figured he was by his friends or Lithuania.

I made my way to the kitchen, my mind set on a mug of hot cocoa. Before I could start anything, though, there was a knock on the front door. I sighed and turned to answer it.

"Alfred." I smiled at the English accent, moving to let Arthur in. "I apologize for arriving unannounced, but I wanted to see if you were alright..." I caught the tone of concern and felt comforted that Arthur didn't hate me entirely.

"I'm just chillin' right now. You hungry, dude?" I strode into the kitchen, hearing the footsteps behind me. "I was gonna make hot cocoa, you want some?"

"No thank you... I would rather not have a heart attack. I must say, I never thought you for a neat chap." I grinned as I started the process I had memorized for making cocoa. I noticed as England leaned forward and seemingly picked something up. "Why is this... why is this tape blank?"

I nearly panicked. "I, uh... I guess the label wore off or something, dude." At least he hadn't noticed the Braille bumps on it. "You sure you don't want anything? I have tea..."

"No thank you." He set down the spice, watching me make my hot cocoa. I focused on the shadows, popping the mug into the microwave and using the Braille on the buttons to set the time. I sensed his calculative gaze and wondered what he was thinking about.

"Alfred?"

"Mm?" I leaned on the counter with my hands holding me up on the edge, watching the shadow of the man that had raised me. The microwave hummed behind me, the sound filling the pause in the room as Arthur watched me.

"Are you… blind?"

My hands slipped, and I grabbed at the counter again to keep from falling. My heart thudded and my head spun; he couldn't know. I had even asked Michelle to help me decorate a little so that it would look nice to those who could see. I was so careful, I was so damn careful! How could he know?! "W-what are you talking about, dude? Me, blind? How could I be blind! I'm the hero, remember, Iggy?" I had begun rambling, nervous about the question.

"These labels have braille on them, and you don't seem to look me in the eyes." Arthur's voice was calm, questioning me in its tone.

I trembled a little, frightened of being discovered. I was afraid that I wouldn't be able to be a country anymore, that I'd be replaced. Frightened that everyone would look down on me… "I-I'm not blind, how weird would a blind nation be? I'm one of the biggest and strongest nations around, dude."

"Alfred Jones, don't give me any bull. Being blind doesn't mean you're a bad nation." That statement stopped my shaking, and I slowly looked to Arthur's shadow. He strode toward me, placing his hands on both my shoulders. "I think you're even stronger than any of us, for staying strong even if you are blind."

"But… I'm not…" My voice died on me; his words meant the world to me, but I was frightened of being cast out as a freak because of my eyes.

"Alfred, if you tell me you're afraid of what the others will think, I'll slap you. Even a prat like you has to know that he's just fine the way he is. Just because you're blind doesn't make you the odd one out. And the America I know, no matter how much of a git he can be, has never cared about what others thought."

I suddenly hugged him from relief once I had heard his words. I was close to crying; I didn't have to hide it so much anymore. For so long, I've felt like I was never going to be accepted. And now… I was accepted by someone I cared so much about. It felt nice to have someone else know about me. Even if he did hate me a little. "I-I want it to stay a secret... please, dude?"

"Of course. But... how can you walk around without a cane?"

"I can see the lights and shadows; the doc said it's a unique case of Traumatic Optic Neuropathy. I feel lucky to be able to see the details of where the shadows end, but I can't... see colours, or anything more detailed than edges or ends of shadows. Only the President, his family and Tony knows." I pulled away from the hug, taking deep breaths. My heart felt lighter than ever now.

"I see..."

I smiled softly, hearing the burning curiosity in his voice. "I know you want to ask how." I didn't feel sad about the memory at all. Sure, I didn't like thinking about it, but it wasn't something that made me emotional.

"W-well, I..."

"World War Two." I turned to take out my hot cocoa from the microwave, careful not to spill any. "I was sneaking up on the Germans with the troop I worked with, and we hadn't realized there were land mines in the area. The general in our troop triggered it, and I tried to push the youngest out of the way. The kid was nineteen, I couldn't let him die. The doc said a bit of shrapnel cracked my head, damaged my sight. I could see a little at first, but soon enough I was legally blind; I had only visual light perception."

Arthur shifted on his feet, the vague rustle of clothes filling the silence. "You've done a bloody good job of hiding it."

I grinned. "Took me a bit, I had to have a bit of therapy. I've learned to tell everyone apart by voice, scent, height of shadow and the sound of their gait. You, for example, smell like burnt scones, rain and mint. You limp ever so slightly, and you're just a little shorter than me."

Arthur breathed a chuckle. "That's impressive."

I shrugged. "It's a learned habit." I looked out to the shape of the kitchen window. "Is it snowing yet?" I turned to England's shadow with curiosity.

"No, not here in America. But it's snowing in England..."

"Oh... That's one of the things I miss." I grinned. "Are your eyebrows still as huge as I remember they were, Iggy?"

England seemed to cross his arms. "Y-you git, they aren't that thick!"

I laughed to myself. "I'll take that as a yes, dude."

"Why, you-!"

I set down my mug with a grin. It felt like such a long time since I could relax and talk to someone; the Presidents were always so busy. I had missed talking to Arthur. "Are your eyes still green?"

That derailed Arthur's angry retort. "W-what?"

"Are they still green? That's the most I miss... your eyes." I felt my face heat up. I hadn't meant to blurt that out… "F-forget I said anything." England gave a soft sigh, and I heard his footsteps nearing me. I looked up, finding his shadow closer to me and the light framing the details of his cheeks. I wasn't able to speak as he kissed me, his lips soft and warm against mine. I gasped at the spark that hit my stomach; I shivered at the electricity Arthur sent down my spine, spreading like frail spiderwebs along my ribs and curling in my heart. I closed my eyes and called the vague memory of the nation with bright green eyes blurred by time as I curled my arms around his waist longingly. Since losing my sight, I had never felt so… alive, as I did then. I pulled away with a gasp, my lungs burning for air after what had seemed like only moments.

"Alfred..." Britain's voice was soft, warm and tinged with love. "I'm glad you don't hate me... though I'm sure you do now, after that kiss-"

I cut him off with another chaste kiss, smiling. "How the hell could I hate ya, dude? You've made me happier than I've been for a long time."

Arthur seemed to pause, and then the light that framed his facial features shifted to form to what I guessed was a smile. "Why don't I stay here tonight?"

"Yeah. Then you can tell me if it's snowing in the morning."

Arthur nodded, kissing my cheek hesitantly. "Why don't I make dinner-?"

"I haven't eaten your food in a while, so if you still burn almost everything, I'd rather cook two TV dinners for us."

Arthur's shadowed features pulled, and it was hard to recognize the frown. It had been years since I had been able to see anything detailed in a face. "I've been taking lessons from China, I don't burn the food anymore," he protested.

"Are ya sure? Last meeting, when you brought the food, it didn't smell edible."

"Just because it isn't a greased-up heart attack doesn't mean it isn't good food!"

"I dunno, it didn't sound like anyone was eating..."

"Bloody git, I'm a perfectly fine cook."

"Fine, fine; if I remember right, you haven't burned the fish and fries before."

"Chips."

"Fries."

* * *

**[A/N]: This always happens. I get into a fandom, lose my muse for one story and start another. Damnit. Right now, I'm posting this after taking the stupid SAT so that I can leave y'all with something while I start writing more for my SlenderMan fanfiction. I really need to get that one done before I lose my muse completely. I did a lot of research into visual deficits and blindness, and the T.O.N. was the closest thing I could find. I've also been working on developing my writing into more of a mature voice, so I'm pretty sure this is the best I've done since joining FanFiction. I do hope you guys enjoy this; remember that reviews feed the writer's soul! I love critique and any advice would be perfect.**

**Merci beaucoup,**

**KM**


	4. Nyctophobia

**[A/N]: Hey, guys. Small little update right now, we're getting to the point I'm still developing. I've actually met a fan of one of my other stories(SlenderManXOC), which really amazes me that people like it! I've never seen myself as a good writer... wow. It's moments like these that make me so happy to have joined FF. Speaking of that story, I will be slow on updating this so I can try to focus on writing for that. The Hetalia fandom has captured me, and I'm trying my best to stick with my CreepyPasta fanfiction until I can finish it. I don't want it to end up like my other stories. I'm almost done with the school year, and I'm going to be taking summer remedial classes for about two weeks. Things are still a little screwy, but if I can at the LEAST make a D in each class, I'll have a computer at home again. This means I better study for finals... So adding that, updates will be really slow. I hope you can stick with this story! As always, critique is more than welcome and reviews are great!**

* * *

I gasped, lurching forward in bed. Sweat beaded off of my brow, and my chest rose and fell with panicked breathing. My eyes snapped open and what had frightened me even worse was the dark. My mind assured me that the nightlight had only burnt out, but... the loss of sight terrified me. I stood carefully, making my way to the wall at a slow pace. The touch of the smooth paint steadied me and gave me a guide. I groped my way to the hall, where the dim light comforted me.

A soft rustling called my attention to a new shadow. "Alfred, what's wrong? It's a bit early to be up..."

I smiled at Arthur's shadow. "Th-the light in my bedroom went out, it kinda scared me, just a little..."

Arthur strode toward me, his steps muted by his socks; I kept hard-wood floors to help me get around and hear my guests by sound. It was painful to fall, though. "Do you want to stay with me? The light's working fine in there, and besides, I was having a bit of trouble sleeping." I nodded, then blushed when he took my hand and led me into the room. I smiled softly at his warm hand around mine.

"Thanks, dude, I really owe ya..."

"This will do as payment, Alfred." Arthur suddenly pressed his lips to mine, warmth radiating from his cheeks and heating my own face. I sighed happily into the kiss and suddenly his tongue made its way into my mouth, overwhelming me with his taste. I made a soft mewl, responding gladly. Arthur, to my disappointment, pulled away much too soon. "Come on, Al, bed. I don't want to have to put up with your lazy bum in the morning."

I grinned, letting myself be led to the bed. "We can be a little late to the next meeting..."

"I said it's bedtime, bloody prat."

"Love ya, Iggy~..."

"... I love you too, git."

Once we were in bed, I remembered something. "Hey, Arthur?"

"Yes, Al?" The mattress shifted, and I guessed he was facing me.

"Is it snowing yet?"

There was another shift of weight as he presumably looked to the window. "No, not yet."

"Oh… thanks. Sweet dreams." I curled close to the Brit, put to ease by the sound of his heartbeat. I fell asleep easily, with Arthur's steadily thrumming heart filling my sensitive ears as a lullabye.


	5. Midnight Terrors

The bandages pressed over my eyes when I woke, covering my eyes. I shifted a little, feeling a hard cot under me and a thin blanket keeping very little cold from my aching body. Everything hurt; my head, my back, my chest. I groaned when I tried to move.

"Sir, you should stay in bed. You've been hurt badly." I recognized Brendon's voice, soft and weak to my right.

"The first aid tent? What… you alright, kid?" I tried to shift my body to sit up but laid back with another groan. "What happened? Is anyone else okay?

"I'm sorry, sir, but we're the only ones. Sir, they said you hurt your head badly so they put on those bandages." Brendon was very stiff when he spoke to me; of course, I was a Private, First Class. He was always shy and formal when he spoke, and eye contact was nervous.

"At ease, Brendon, it's okay to relax around me. Did they get their bodies home?"

"Yes, s-sir, but the corporal had to be sewn up back together…"

I nodded. "That close to a mine… it's expected, I guess." I tugged on the bandages, my eyes itching. "Can I get these things off? Where's the medic?"

Brendon hesitated when he spoke. "Sir… they think you might be blind from the hit."

* * *

In the dark of night I had awoken to strange surroundings. My green eyes shifted along the dark ceiling as I remembered that I was sleeping at Alfred's home, after I had found out about...

I was still shocked. The git had hid his disability so well that I had doubted anyone could have known. I looked over to the sleeping nation, smiling softly in pride and love. I had raised him to be strong, and here he was, managing to be a strong country despite being blind. I sighed softly, thinking back at our memories. I had fallen in love with him a few decades after he had declared independence, and it hurt my heart even more so back then. I had managed to swallow my longing, and I went through the years pining for the other nation. My heart thrilled now, just to be here with Alfred and know that he loved me.

I blinked when he made a soft gasp, his eyebrows furrowing in concentration. "Corporal, be careful, dude," Alfred whispered, his voice shaking slightly. I lifted my hand to wake him and paused; I wasn't sure if I should shake him. "Hey, kid, you okay? This is your first time holding a gun in combat, yeah? Don't worry, I got your back, Brendon. We're almost to their camp…"

I studied the sleeping man through my green eyes, surprised. Was this from one of the wars he had fought? I had guessed it was before he was blinded; I had come to the conclusion he'd been hurt around the end of Germany's involvement, as he had seemed fine up to that point.

"Corporal, wait, something doesn't feel right!" Suddenly Alfred's sleeping expression was twisted into pain and fear. He gripped a pillow against his chest, whimpering softly. "Brendon, d-don't move, kid… Corporal, where are you? Damnit… land mine… K-kid, where- no… kid, I n-need you to… help me back- kid, don't cry, you gotta m-man up. This is war. Help me back to our camp, I c-can't… my eyes…" Alfred's cheeks were wet with tears now; with a sick lurch in my stomach, I realized he was have a nightmare of the day he was blinded.

I had to awaken him now. I shook him gently, my heart aching with his mewls of pain. "Alfred, wake up, it's simply a dream, wake up Al…"

The slightly taller nation jerked awake with a cry, shoving me away forcefully. I kept my grip, pulling the man I loved into a tight embrace against my chest. Alfred tensed, then relaxed and clung to me. I heard his muffled sob and my heart hurt for the other. "I-Iggy, it was… it was snowing…"

Then something occurred to me. Alfred had asked me twice if it had snowed yet… I supposed it had snowed the day he was hurt. The last thing he saw was the thing he missed… "It's not snowing yet, Al. It was a dream." I held him gently, kissing the top of his head.

Alfred trembled, crying in my arms. "I had to keep the kid safe… I used myself as a shield, but he still lost his hand… I hadn't known, he never told me when we shared the first-aid tent. He still got hurt…"

I pieced what I had learned together. Alfred had been injured by shrapnel breaking his skull when he had protected a young soldier in his troop, I guessed. I rubbed the blind man's back gently, proud of how brave he had been. "You saved his life. That's what counts, Alfred."

He nodded, sniffling softly. "I know… I just feel so guilty…"

I kissed him, smoothing his hair from the wild mess it was. "You shouldn't. You did something brave and saved a man's life. That was one of your hero moments, Alfred," I murmured, making the other smile a tiny smile at the title he loved to refer to himself as.

"Yeah… I guess you're right." He released the tight hold he had on my nightshirt, sniffling softly. "Thanks, Iggy…"

I smiled. "You may be an idiot, but not everything is your fault."

Alfred grinned, rubbing his eyes dry. "Yeah, but I'll always be your idiot."

"… Yes, you are my idiot. And I wouldn't want it any other way."

Alfred smiled happily, then it faded into curiosity. "It's still not snowing?"

I looked to the window, wishing for Alfred that it was. The last thing he had seen was snow, and perhaps it was the only thing he could remember the sight of clearly. Unfortunately, the night held no falling snow. I kissed the top of his head and murmured, "No, not yet. Soon, I'm sure of it."

"That's okay. You're here now, and that's the greatest thing I could want." Alfred curled close to me and I smiled, holding him near to my heart.

* * *

**[A/N]: Hey, here's a new chappy. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, but a lot of things have been up. I'm back to my old writing self again, and stories have been bugging me for a while. I'm posting this now; I've been writing a ton of Blind!America fanfics, and I'm probably gonna have ten or twenty of em on my account. It's just so... fascinating to write.**


	6. Mornings

I awoke to an empty bed. My damaged eyes searched the lights and shadows, my mind spinning with the memory of the night before, and my heart stung as I found the bed empty. But I knew it was real, I could still smell the rain and mint on the sheets, the burnt scone scent mingling in perfectly. The bed was still just the slightest bit warm, and his pillow still had a vague indent.

My mind began to burn with fear. I had known it all along, I knew that no-one could love a blind man. It was a joke; I curled up under the thick blankets that carried his scent, trembling silently. Arthur had probably left before I could annoy him any more. I hugged my knees, trying my best not to cry from the thoughts I couldn't help.

"Alfred, breakfast is ready!"

I jolted forward, fighting to get free of the sheets. My heart thrilled that Arthur hadn't left; I had never felt so elated. I tangled with the sheets and suddenly slid off the bed. I landed with a yelp and a thud, but still I struggled.

"Alfred?!" I heard footsteps on the stairs, and my cheeks flushed. I was gonna look so stupid, tangled in some bedsheets. The footsteps stopped in the doorway, and I froze as Arthur chuckled.

"I-it's not funny, help me, dude!" A few soft footsteps and I felt gentle hands guide the sheets off of me. I finally poked my head free, looking up to Arthur's shadows with warm cheeks and wet eyes. I threw my arms around England, trembling still from my early-morning fright. I looked up and started to yell at the Brit's shadow through my tears. "Don't you ever leave the bed before I wake up, I thought you had l-left, and I d-don't wanna be alone; p-please don't do that again, dude!" I sniffled, burying my head into his chest.

Arthur's body tensed, then he wrapped his arms around me. "I'm sorry, Alfred, I hadn't meant to frighten you. I promise that I won't ever leave. You mean too much to me for me to leave you like that."

I nodded, taking deep breaths. "I love you, Iggy, don't leave me in the dark again…"

"I love you, too; I will never leave you. I give you my word as a gentleman."

* * *

**[A/N]: I know, I haven't updated in forever. Things have been very... confusing. I had a virus on my computer, as well. So I hope you don't mind the short update; I'm hoping that my next update will be longer. Love and bites, KM.**


End file.
